Please Don't Say Goodbye
by TessTaylor
Summary: Severus is summoned. But she doesn't want him to go.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't go."

Severus' head snapped up at the sudden noise. He'd just dismissed class early, who on Earth would linger _here_?

Hermione stood at the doorway, school bag still slung over her shoulder. Her eyes were closed tight, fighting the tears that threatened to escape. She held her arms around herself as though she were afraid she would fall to pieces if she let go. She took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly.

"I know where you are going. You don't have to."

Snape watched the girl carefully. There was no sign that she may suddenly get a hold of herself and yell "just kidding". She was hurting, knowing the truth about his early dismissal. Severus didn't have any callous remark for her, nor did he wish for her to leave.

"I don't have a choice, Miss. Granger." He told her slowly. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at him through damp eyelashes.

"Please don't go." She repeated.

Severus shook his head.

"Would you rather me run away and live as a coward the rest of my life, then?" Hermione stiffened.

"Rather than to die a hero. That is not your job." She said quietly.

Severus glared at her.  
"I'm not in this twisted little game to come out winning, Miss. Granger. I've never expected that."

Hermione stared at him, eyes wide.  
"Don't you want to live? To have a new life beyond this stupid war?" She asked him.

"Of course I do, you silly girl. But, no where does it say in the rule book that I deserve it!" He shouted at her.

"You don't believe that." More a statement than a question. He answered anyway.  
"Why _shouldn't_ I?" He spat at her.

Hermione moved closer to the desk where he stood, hands in fists at her sides.

"Because you are the reason most of us are still alive. You have passed on the information we all need while risking your life. You have been the martyr long enough!" She shouted. The tears in her eyes turned from sad to angry.

"I've been silent long enough. It hurts to see you march out to your death every night. I never know if I'm going to have potions class with you or some woman filling in for you. I hate imagining what you could be going through. I hate wondering if you're alone. I hate that you have to do this!" By the time she was through, Hermione was crying. She slumped to the floor with her face in her hands unable to keep in control any longer. Snape was befuddled. All these years of being cold, and sarcastic to keep people away, and here is this young, innocent girl crying over his well being. He stared at Hermione confused. He didn't know what to say, or if to say anything at all. On the floor, Hermione sniffed, and stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I-I thought I could hold it together." She gave him a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Severus shook his head.

"No, it's alright, I--" The all too familiar burn seared up his left arm. Snape hissed in pain and frustration and turned to Hermione.

"I have to..." He whispered.

Hermione looked at her hands in her lap and nodded.

"I know you do."

She made no sign of moving, nor did he. They looked up at each other. Hermione's face was wet with tears for him. He needed to leave now or risk exposure of his secret. Snape walked past her in a flurry of robes. She briefly touched his hand, and then let her arm fall. The door closed behind him.

"Please come back" Hermione whispered to the empty room.


	2. Adieu

I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER THINGS THAT HAVE MADE ANY MONIES NOR DO I PLAN ON MAKING ANY MONIES OFF OF THIS STORY.

_But if I could own Severus...*squee!*_

* * *

Severus let the door slam behind him as he billowed out of the room. He wasn't at all sure that he _would _come back.

He thought of Hermione.

All the years of incessant pestering in class, arm in the constant vertical wave above her disheveled brown hair. Always on the edge of her seat; eyes focused on him as he lectured, quill flying across parchment always writing down something she needed to know.

Snape sighed. She was very intelligent. He paused in his hurried strides to rub his temples.

She was _brilliant._

She matched his intelligence when he was in that year, if she hadn't surpassed it.

He leaned up against a wall and closed his eyes.

_Yet, she was so naïve._

She wanted to stop his going to Voldemort. He wanted to stop going to Voldemort, as well, but here he was; once again walking his march of deception, lies, and danger. Possibly even death.

She wanted him to come back. Another sigh; angry this time. Snape couldn't say if he'd live or die. The time he knew was when he was back at Hogwarts, relatively safe.

And even still...who knew?

Severus pushed himself off the wall, and proceeded down the hallway toward his exit.

"_Please come back," _she'd said.

He couldn't be sure of his return. He would make no silent promises tonight. He only prayed to whatever entity would listen that he would return.

Because, for the first time in a long time, he had a reason to **want** to come back.

* * *

A/N: Yesh, it's short. I get it. This was very difficult to follow up...however, I shall attempt a third chapter in which --? I don't know yet. Reviews are nice. Like candy. :)


	3. Inexternal Battles

Okay...fine...IT'S GOING TO HAVE MORE CHAPTERS. Due to popular demand, PDSG is still a WIP. There will definitely be a fourth chappie, but I'm not sure if I'll end it there. To be honest, I'd really like to so I can focus on Moon River. But, anyhow, here's the third chappie, enjoy!

P.S. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF J.'S. ...You know my feelings on the subject.

* * *

Graduation Day. Hermione stood and thought of the day and what it meant. A new life full of opportunities. No boundaries. No more hiding. No more secrets. No more worries. No more fears. No more pain. A new life.

A life Hermione wouldn't know.

Here she stood, on graduation day, on the edge of the Dark Forest, wand in hand.

Two lines formed: One consisting of Death Eaters with their leader, Voldemort, laughing maniacally in front. Bellatrix and Lucius stood on either side of him grinning. They had been waiting a long time for this.

Both all too eager to please their master.

Dumbledore's followers made up the second line. Harry and Ron stood front and center with Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny at their sides.

Surviving staff and students from the initial Hogwarts attack lined up beside them. Sadly, the fight was even enough. Though the Light were stronger in numbers, it was made up of mostly inexperienced children.

When the battle began, everyone was scattered. Soon, bodies were strewn across the grounds but, the fight was far from over.

Voldemort and Harry were dueling near the remains of Hagrid's hut. Harry was fighting with all he had.

Hermione, across the lawn, was participating in her own duel. Draco Malfoy was gaining ground, advancing on Hermione. She was backing away from Malfoy shouting every spell that came to mind, and then suddenly, she was falling.  
The heel of her foot had caught a tree root. Hermione threw her hands back to catch herself, and in the process flung her wand a good five feet away.

Malfoy was still advancing. He grinned as he raised his wand.

"Stupid, clumsy mudblood," He sneered at her.

A flash of green silhouetted him, and he fell to the ground at Hermione's feet.

She looked up. Her eyes turned to saucers as she accepted the hand offered to put her back on her feet.

"You came back," she whispered.

Severus Snape stood before her, holding her hand.

Hermione lifted her hand to his face; was he real?

Before she could know, she heard a clamor of yells and hurrahs from across the glen.

Ron had Harry hoisted up by the arms, helping him walk away from the smoldering ashes that were Voldemort. He had done it. It was over.

Snape stood bewildered. He was free. And he had lived to see his freedom. He was shaken out of his reverie by a pair of arms around his neck. Slightly taken aback for an instant, he decided, "_Oh, what the hell,"_ and wrapped his arms around Hermione.

He thought again of his release from bondage and secrecy and a smile crept onto his face. Then that smile triggered a beaming, gleeful laugh, and he picked up Hermione and twirled her around.  
He set her down as they both laughed, smiling at each other.

_I am free. _Snape thought to himself.

He almost couldn't believe it. He began to laugh again and he grabbed Hermione's hand.

"I'm free!" He shouted. He hugged Hermione again, and this time didn't let go.

Hermione's hand smoothed Snape's hair as they embraced, and she pulled him closer. Neither of them wanted this to be over.

"OY! HERMIONE!" Someone shouted.

Hermione looked up at the sound of her name. Ron was calling, waving her over. Snape heard, and reluctantly let go. She looked up at him, questioningly.

"Go to your friends." He urged. Hermione didn't move.

"Are you staying at Hogwarts?" She asked him quietly. Snape shook his head.

"No, not yet. I'm not sure what I'll do next." He replied with a slight smile.

Hermione beamed up at him.

"Good." Was all she said. She touched his cheek lightly before running off to Harry and Ron.

* * *

_Damned Won-won._ THEY WERE HAVING A MOMENT, RONALD! I'm thinking about killing him off XD

Anyhoo...So, there you have it: Chapter Three. I really didn't like writing the battle...I'd just rather skim through it and get all the important bits...hope you likey!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Okay, so...the fifth chapter will be up soon. I have a little less than half of it done, but it should be up by Tuesday? sure. so anyhoo, here's chap.4!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

After the war, funerals were held in respect of the dead. They had buried many friends and family that night. Among them were Hagrid, Fred, Bill, Neville, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Trelawney, Madame Pince, and numerous students.

Following the funerals, Hogwarts played host to a celebratory ball in honor of the fallen. Hermione initially was against it; dancing for the dead? What sense does that make?

Harry had finally convinced her to go, if not for the dead, then to celebrate life. How could Hermione say no to that?

When they arrived, she was surprised at the number of people that had shown up. It looked like the entire wizarding world was here in the Great Hall. She had never seen so many people in her life!

This was truly a beautifully stunning picture of unity, life and strength. Speeches and toasts were made to various individuals; some causing fits of laughter, most causing tears.

In the end, a fine time was had by all. Well, almost all.

Amid the sea of witches and wizards, Hermione was still able to pick out the face she'd been wanting to see since she decided to come to the ball.

She snaked her way through the crowd that separated them. Reaching her destination, she stood next to her dark object of fascination.

"You know, Professor Snape, I don't think I've seen you on the dance floor once tonight." She commented. He turned his head to glance at her, and then resumed surveying the dancers.

"You think correctly, Miss Granger. As always." He said.

Hermione hmmphed and her eyebrows wrinkled.

"Why is it, professor, that you never indulge yourself in the simple pleasures in life?" she asked him grumpily.

"Well, mostly because I'm just not used to it." He replied.

"And besides, who said dancing was considered a 'simple pleasure'?" he asked with a smirk. Hermione grinned mischievously.

"I don't think you can dance." She said off-handedly. Snape's eyebrows rose at this statement.

"Oh, really?" he asked surprised. Hermione nodded.

"Really. Otherwise, you'd be out there right now celebrating your freedom." She said matter-of-factly.

Severus turned to face her, hands on his hips.

_How dare she? I'll show her..._he thought.

He grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out to the dance floor. She giggled.

"Why, professor, I thought you'd never ask!"

They danced to a slow waltz.

"You are a sly thing, aren't you" Snape said to her; a statement, more than a question. She smiled at him.

"I had to get you out here somehow, you know."

"What happened to just asking? Wouldn't have that been easier?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but...not as much fun."

They smiled at each other as they continued to dance. When the song ended, another piece began to play; one with more tempo.

Severus tried to lead Hermione off the floor, but she held her ground.

"What's the matter? Don't you tango?"

_She's teasing me! _he thought.

_The little witch is teasing me._

He glared at her as he made his way back to her.

"Miss Ganger, I hope you know what you're doing." He took her hand and twirled her.  
She spun away from him, then spun back to him.

"Of course I do." She whispered to him. She grinned and kissed him long enough to get back to the beat of the music.

And then they danced.

OMGAWW!! how sweet. And no Ronald interfering! ...Or _will_ he? HMM...

* * *


End file.
